Hielo que quema
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Naruto siempre pasó la navidad solo. O al menos hasta esa noche, que encontró al mismo chico frío y engreído de su universidad: Sasuke Uchiha sentado en la banca. “―Feliz navidad, teme”. Aunque no tan frío después de que sus brazos envolvieron los suyos.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y CÍA no me pertenecen. Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto-san con sus respectivos derechos reservados.

**Summary: **Naruto siempre pasó la navidad solo. O al menos hasta esa noche, que encontró al mismo chico frío y engreído de su universidad: Sasuke Uchiha sentado en la banca. "―Feliz navidad, teme". Aunque no tan frío después de que sus brazos envolvieron los suyos.

* * *

**Hielo que quema**

–

-

Suspiró y bajó las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo. Su departamento era en el tercer piso, donde generalmente vivían muchas familias, y eso por alguna razón, le traían malos recuerdos.

Nunca paso una navidad con su verdadera familia; pero si con Jiraiya, su abuelo de corazón. El único que quiso adoptarlo y amarlo lo suficiente como para sentirse de dicha cuando estaba en el orfanato. O eso era hasta que murió, a manos de criminales.

Aún podía recordar el sabor salado en sus labios a causa de las lágrimas, sus manos rojas de tanto apretar la almohada y su tardío dolor de garganta semanas después por haber gritado esa noche. Su única familia, estaba muerta. Y eso no podía hacerlo más infeliz.

Hasta, claro, que entró a la universidad y conoció a Sakura Haruno; su amiga desde entonces hasta ahora. Ella siempre –desde que estaba en primaria, según ella– estuvo enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, un chico que a su parecer, cuando trató de presentarse lo trató de una manera muy diferente al que el esperó. Su no-disimulado fastidio, su voz aparentemente sin interés, y su perfecto rostro produjo en él una sensación de fastidio y admiración a la vez. Aunque claro, como era el «enamorado» de Sakura se había imaginado a alguien alegre, especial, intenso y amigable. Alguien como él.

Gran decepción se llevó, por que ella y, por que no agregar, miles de chicas más en la universidad de Konoha –y apostaba que en cualquier otro lugar también– _amaban_ a ese tal Sasuke. Un engreído total. Y, se mentía, pero siempre se repetía "No se que le ven a ese idiota", cuando él mismo sabía la respuesta e incluso estuvo tentado a ir al psicólogo por su reciente descubrimiento que tenía.

Recorrió las calles un poco más y entró al parque originario de Konoha. De alguna u otra manera, siempre lo relaja pues sus árboles de flores de cerezos mas la suave brisa que corría por el lugar y su verde y hermoso césped cortado, le daba una armonía que sabía que en otros lugares no encontraría.

Se dirigía a la banca cerca del gran pino que había siempre –hecho por los mismísimos ciudadanos de allí– en cada navidad cuando su paso se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente para que la nieve no le entrara. Se los frotó con un cuidado poco común en el y lo primero que cruzó su mente fue que era una alucinación y que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas por pensar tanto en el asunto. Pero no, ahí mismo, en la banca donde él se sentaba _siempre_, estaba nada más ni nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha: el tipo frío y engreído del que había hablado.

Sus mejillas se volvieron suavemente de carmín, a lo que en realidad no le preocupó mucho cuando se dirigía hacia él, pues el frío generalmente provocaba que su nariz enrojeciera y sus mejillas también. Siempre podía poner eso como escusa.

―Disculpa ―se sentó en la banca al lado suyo―, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

No recibió respuesta por unos segundos y lo puso nervioso. Creyó que no lo había escuchado y cuando iba a repetir la pregunta, Sasuke le adelantó.

―Hmp, no se ni para que preguntas si ya te sentaste… Dobe.

Frunció el seño. ¿A quién llamaba "dobe"? ¿¡A él!?

―Oye, tengo nombre… Teme ―rió―. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? No tienes que estar en tu casa, con tu familia, terminando de comer un rico pavo mientras que los niños juegan juegos navideños y los más adultos preparan los fuegos artificiales…

Aunque se le hizo agua la boca por lo del pavo, no pudo evitar que su frase terminara en un tono melancólico. Si él fuera rico, apuesto –aunque en realidad ya lo era– y tuviera una familia con el que pasar épocas festivas, muy seguramente no estuviera en el parque, solo, a la luz de la luna e iluminado levemente por las luces decorativas del pino navideño.

Miró a Sasuke un segundo y se sorprendió cuando se encontró con su mirada y, por un segundo, pudo ver su tristeza reflejado en esos ojos color negro. Pero luego volvieron a ser los indiferentes de siempre, mientras susurraba su respuesta.

―Que te importa.

Tan fría y llena de sin sentimientos que lo enfurecieron. Lo que daría por estar en su lugar, y Sasuke lo desperdiciaba como si la cosa fuera muy indiferente para su gran ego-me-importa-un-comino-todo-lo-que-no-sea-yo.

―¿Te digo algo? ―murmuró con tristeza―. Si yo fuera tú, estaría sin duda en mi hogar calentito y con comida seguramente deliciosa. Pero ¿sabes?, no la tengo, y me molesta demasiado que hables así de algo que yo daría hasta mi vida por tener.

―¿Y a ti que mas te da? Después de todo no me conoces, ¿cómo sabes que tengo una familia en casa esperando por mí, eh? Dímelo, por que en verdad a mí también me gustaría poder festejar algo en este estúpido y materialista día ―había vuelo a reconocer esa tristeza en las obres negras, pero esta vez no fueron remplazadas por indiferencia, ésta vez se quedaron allí, mirandolo con ganas de llorar aunque nada salía de sus ojos.

Y sintió ese aflojamiento en su pecho, esas mariposas en su estómago y ese peculiar sentir de protegerlo de todo lo que lo rodea. Por que estaba seguro de que esa noche conoció al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha: alguien como él, sólo con amargura en su corazón, con recuerdos que invadían a la noche, con llantos desesperados y consolaciones que nunca llegaban. Conoció al Sasuke Uchiha que nadie nunca conocería.

Y, con esa misma sensación de protegerlo, envolvió sus brazos con los suyos, calentando el frío cuerpo de Sasuke. Pero, aún más interesante de sentir su alocado corazón dentro de su pecho cada vez que lo veía pasar por los pasillos de la universidad, fue cuando Sasuke devolvió su abrazo y comprobó que su cuerpo no era tan frío cuando lo abrazaba de esa manera y que parte de su calor corporal le pertenecía aunque sea sólo un poco.

También los dos sabían que no había palabras para decirse cuando el cielo se inundó de luces de color, y los fuegos artificiales brillaban en lo alto de la noche. Pero Naruto lo hizo, y no evitó que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios cuando separo sus cuerpos del otro y Sasuke hizo un pequeñísimo mohín.

―Feliz navidad, teme.

Y aunque Sasuke solo asintió y no lo miró en ningún momento, se aseguró de decirle que Año Nuevo, la próxima navidad, y hasta el día de Pascuas la pasaría con él, sonriéndolo como no lo hacia desde mucho, pudo saber que ya no serían más miradas no correspondidas en los pasillos, y monosílabos como saludos, ni tampoco festividades solo ni mucho menos el soporte de nadie. Por que ahora él tenía a Sasuke, y recorrería el mundo y pelearía hasta con ninjas para que siempre regresara a sus brazos.

Ya sea hasta si tenga que hacerlo delirar con que él, Naruto Uzumaki, próximo presidente de Konoha, era la persona más guapa del mundo. Pero había que estar ciego para no notarlo, ¿no? Apostaba a que sí.

-

* * *

Bueno, un pequeño regalo navideño de mi parte para todas las fans SasuNaru como yo :heart: Es mi segundo fanfic de ellos y el primero me quedó confuso, o eso me pareció a mi :P Es que deliraba en esos momentos, ahora que lo pienso (?) ¡En fin! Un One-shot corto pero espero que les haya agrado, traté de poner momentos cómicos pero creo que no lo logré demasiado o_o#.

Espero sus comentarios sobre lo que opinan :P Si debo dedicarme a otra cosa, el SauNaru no es lo mio, ¡sigue así! (?), no sé, lo que sea es bienvenido. Besos, Sophie. (Perdonen el OCC después de todo; y sí, se que no es navidad ni nada de eso pero no voy a poder subir nada por esas fecha, así que subo esto adelantado ^^)


End file.
